It Was Simply Fate
by idkwhatimdoingbutidc
Summary: Elizabeth, that would be me, having an interesting time in London with my two best friends, Samantha and Tanya, & we run into 3 amazing guys, one being Rupert Grint, and we have the times of our lives.  All in Elizabeth's POV. Read, review, and enjoy :


**Thanks for reading my first piece. Feel free to review. I'm a little new to this so I will gladly take any help, critiques, etc, that can make my writing better or just plain interesting. (: (As crazy as it seems, this was inspired off a dream I had a few weeks ago hahahaha.) Also, I do not, in any way, shape, know how, own Rupert Grint. I just happen to write the story in which his name is used.**

**Chapter One: Baby, I'm Yours**

I'm walking down the streets of London with my two best friends, Samantha and Tanya. It was a cold, rainy day, at that, with the streets bustling with people, wonderful shops, and cafes. As we walk down those busy streets, we, without really paying attention to our surroundings, bump into a group of guys around out age. After picking up our bags and purses, I look up to the face that belongs to the hands holding my purse. Out of pure shock, for once in my life, I was left completely and utterly speechless. I immediately got lost in eyes the color of the seas and hair surrounding a gorgeous face like flames. As I gather the confidence to talk, the first word to come out is a quiet, "Hello."

Then, Rupert Grint responds with a simple, "Hello," as well and grabs my hand to help me up. He goes on to kiss my hand lightly and introduce his friends and himself to my friends and me. I, of course, did the same and introduced my friends and myself. Once this was all done, I noticed that Rupert had yet to have let go of my hand. As he noticed when I had looked down, he let out a light laugh and let go. His face, along with mine, got red, red as a bright tomato on a summer's day as it gets just ripe. After our faces return to their normal, pale color, he stammers and stutters until he can get his words together. "How would you like to join my friends and me for some coffee? There's a little café down the road from here."

"Let's go," was my automatic reply. Once I realized what I had made my friends agree to without asking, I look back at my friends, Samantha and Tanya. They each give me a reassuring smile and mouth to me, "Go! Go and get your man!", with a chuckle and a wink.

We start walking down the road, and Rupert and I start to talk as if we were old friends. We talked about everything, what he was doing at the time, why my friends and me were in London – a graduation gift from our parents –, and everything in between. We didn't notice until his friends, Charlie and Matthew, had to yell for us to come back. As Rupert and I rushed back to meet up with everyone, we realized that our friends had decided to "bond" as well. By the time we got back, Matthew and Tanya we paired up while Samantha and Charlie got together. We entered the café, and each couple got their own table to talk some more.

"So, is London everything you expected it to be?", asked Rupert with a crooked smile that would make any woman, especially me, go weak at the knees to see.

"Not quite…..It's absolutely a lot more than I expected. All in a good way, of course," I said with a little laugh of my own.

As we continued to talk some more, the waitress came over to take our order. Once the order was taken, Rupert and I continued our conversation from before. Whether I was filled with bravery or stupidity, I went on to ask him if he was in a relationship.

"No. Actually, my girlfriend and I just broke up a few months ago."

"O my goodness. I'm so sorry. It's really none of my business to know. I was just overcome with some serious stupidity right then," I replied with a giggle trying to lighten the awkward and embarrassing moment that I put us in.

"It's fine. Really, don't worry about it. I realized that she wasn't the right person for me, nor I for her. We mutually decided to end it, and because of that, we are still great friends."

"Well, that's good to know," I say with a light laugh. We continue talking, even after my social faux pas, when the café owner started to dim the lights telling customers it was about to close. As we gather our things to get going, Rupert takes my hand to stop me.

"I know it's a little out of the ordinary, but Elizabeth, would you like to dance?"

Again, I stood there speechless. I didn't know what to say really. I mean that I'm usually not the type of girl to be asked to dance. So I look back at my friends once more, since I knew that they saw what had just happened. They nodded for me to go on ahead and have my little bit of fun. So, I put down my purse and other bags and stepped away from the table as Rupert kept a hold of my hand. As the light music in the background, Rupert takes both my hands and drapes them around his neck and drops his hands down to my waist, and we began to sway back and forth in time with the song. Once the song ended, another slow song fades in. Rupert pulls me in closer toward him, and my left arm stayed loosely around his neck while I dropped my right to where my hand rested on his chest and my head gets comfortable in the base of his neck. He leans down and whispers into my ear, "This is now of my favorite songs," and I can feel his lips form that crooked smile, the one love so much, against my ear.

"And I wonder why. Why is that?," I say with a little grin of my own.

"It's one of my favorite songs because I'll always remember it as the song that I danced to with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Are you serious?," I ask with a playful push, but Rupert keeps me closer to him.

"Of course. Also, how else would I get to shag you?," he answered with a hearty chuckle. He kisses the top of my head, and we continue to sway to the music.

"So…why is this now one of your favorite songs? And this time, the truth," I whisper with a small giggle.

"It's one of my favorite songs because I'll always remember it to be one of my happiest memories. I don't know why but even though we just met a few hours ago, I feel like I've known you for years, and I want to know you for more years to come. Elizabeth," he said as he put one finger under my chin and made me look in his bright blue eyes, "I think I've fallen in love with you. There's no other feeling but love I have for you. I know it sounds crazy, but you know what…. I really don't give a damn. And I realize that every relationship is perfect and ours may not. We'll fight like every other couple and hopefully, make up after every fight. But unlike all the other couples, I was lucky enough to find someone who I know I want to be in a relationship for the long run."

As he finished, he bent his head down and lifted me with great force to kiss me with such passion that I got a little light-headed. Lucky for me, it was only for a split-second so I able to lean more into the kiss. But because of lack of oxygen, we had to break apart, and until that moment, that kiss was like any scene in any romantic movie and a million times better.

"Would you like to catch up with everyone else? The owner needs to close up for the night anyways."

"I'd love to. Would you care if I texted Samantha and Tanya to see where they are so we can meet up at the hostel we're staying at?"

"No. That's fine because that's probably where Matt and Charlie are. I swear the entire time at the café Matt was about to take Tanya to a closet and get all handsy while Charlie and Samantha were practically snogging each other's faces off."

"I know right. Wait, that was Samantha. They're all already back at the hostel waiting for us. They're just sitting in the lobby, talking and waiting."

"So that's what they call it these day?," Rupert says with a hearty laugh and mischievous grin.

I lightly hit him in the chest, and he grabs my hand to put around his waist while he puts his other around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, and kissed me on top of my head once more. We walked like that in blissful silence until we got back to the hostel. I opened the door, hating to see the night end, when Rupert and I saw our friends snogging their significant other. "Ahemmmmm," I said with a giggle trying to get our friends' attention. And with that word, Samantha, Tanya, Charlie, and Matt turned their heads toward Rupert and me and nervously chuckled with a small grin on each of their faces.

"Did you guys have a fun night without us?," Rupert asked as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just tons of fun waiting on you two for most of the night," Matt retorted.

"Honestly," Charlie added, "we thought you had be kidnapped, caught by the pap, or went off and shag this sweet, innocent, American girl." And with that last remark, Charlie came up and took my hand and jokingly kissed it.

"Hey, back off mate. Don't like act such a prat. You have your lovely woman waiting for you, so continue snogging her instead of trying to with mine," Rupert answered in mock anger. Charlie went back to Samantha with his hands up in mock surrender. Rupert took my hand and led me over to the little fireplace in the lobby of the hostel. He sat me down first, and then, he sat down beside me, taking me in his arms, where I leaned back into his chest, sitting in between his legs. We just sat like that and watched as our friends got more comfortable around the lobby on the couches. We each say in our comfortable, happy-filled silences with our significant other until the manager told us to either leave or get to our rooms. So we each said our goodbyes to one another. Rupert, then, took me off to the side and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye for the night. He me in tight for a goodnight embrace, but I didn't want this to end. So, as he started to pull away, I called out his name in a light whisper. As he looked down at me, I stood up on my tiptoes and pulled his head down to give me a little something to think about for the rest of the night. Afterward, we finally said our last goodbyes/goodnights for the night, and the boys went back to their flat a few streets down from the hostel.

Samantha, Tanya, and I rushed back up to the room quietly with a few giggles along the way. Once we all reached the room and were inside, we all squealed in unison. "Oh my goodness! Today was just sheer, beautiful madness," said Samantha. "Not only did Elizabeth get the guys of her dreams, but I found myself a musician. Charlie is so amazing, you guys. He plays guitar and piano, and he can sing. The accent is just an added bonus."

At that, we all just burst into another fit of laughter. "Well, my man is not only drop-dead gorgeous, but he is a friggin' futbol player for Manchester United," Tanya said with her usual Southern twang. "Thank God for Elizabeth's clumsiness."

We also all laughed so hard at that one. "If I do recall, though, you and Samantha bumped into them as well. Surely, I can 't take all the credit. Besides, I've got you both trumped when it comes to our men. I got Rupert "Friggin'" Grint, aka Ron Weasley, one of the most drop-dead gorgeous gingers on the face of this green earth. His accent is so beautiful and so are his _muscular_ arms," I say with a smile and a wink, "and he treated me like a princess the entire night."

"It looks like our little Elizabeth has finally found herself a worthy suitor," Samantha retorted with a touch of a British accent and light infectious laughter. "She's just growing up so fast," we an added fake tear.

"Hey everyone! Shut up! Matt's calling me…. Hey Matt. O My God! Elizabeth, give me your phone number. Matt needed to get it for _your_ man because Matt just said your boyfriend forgot to get it from you and is too much a 'git' to ask for it himself earlier."

"Fine, but tell Matt that my '_man'_ is not a git, and if he calls him that than I'll have to his '_arse'_.", I said with light jest while Tanya still talked to Matt about whatever they doing tomorrow. Right after I give Tanya my number to give to Matt to give to Rupert, I get a text.

"Hey beautiful! Call me as soon as you get this.

-xoxo"

As soon as I show my friends the text, Tanya hangs up the phone on Matt, telling him another quick goodbye, and we all started to laugh and squeal with excitement. As I start to dial the number, Tanya turns to text Matt back, and Samantha continued to test Charlie from before. While the phone keeps ringing, I wait with too much anticipation that Samantha and Tanya have to calm me down from all the excitement.

"Hey there! How's the woman I love after an eventful night in London?"

"I'm doing quite fine. And how's the gorgeous man that Matt just called a 'git'?"

"I'm doing mighty spiffy myself."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"So do you have any plans tomorrow? I'm just wondering 'cause Matt, Charlie and I were wondering if you gorgeous ladies would like to join us for a true London experience."

"Sounds great. And from the sounds in the other room, I'm going to assume Matt and Charlie just asked Samantha and Tanya, and so it's all set," I say with a light chuckle on my end.

"Well terrific. I can't wait. We'll pick you girls up at around 12:00 for lunch and go from there."

"Sounds wonderful. You are truly fantastic you know that, Mr. Grint," I say with a mock tone.

"Oh indeed, I already knew that, gorgeous."

"If you know and I know, tell Matt and Charlie not to call you a 'git', or I'll kick their sorry '_arses_' into dirt."

"Alright. I'll do just that." After that, I hear held back laughter in the background on the other end.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing…really."

"Please…..please tell me."

"Well, Matt and Charlie told that you obviously love me enough to kick their sorry arses in for calling me a git that I need to shag you senseless before you leave to go back home and fast," he says as he continues his laughter.

"Who says I'm leaving?," I say with a little laughter of my own.

"Oh, really? And how do you plan on staying in London, leaving Samantha and Tanya to go back without you?"

"Ummmmm….mmmmmmm….well I guess I haven't really thought that through," I say with light laughter.

"I guess that gives us something to talk about more tomorrow, then?," Rupert retorts with his hearty laugh, and for some reason, I just knew he was making that crooked smile I loved so much on the other end. "I really meant what I said when I said that tonight was one of my happiest memories."

"Aw, Rupert, you don't know how happy that just made me."

"But why? I'm sure you hear it all the time back in America. Surely those American boys have good taste when they see you walking down the street."

"Not really…" I say with a light tone of sadness.

"Well if those stupid prats can't see what they have in front of them, they don't deserve you. Oh, wow! It's already 3 in the morning! We need to get some sleep."

"But I wanna keep talking to you."

"The quicker we get to sleep, though, time will fly by and we'll see each other soon enough to talk in person, you silly girl."

"Well alrighty, -Pants. Goodnight. Tonight has been a wonderful night. Thank you so much."

"No, no, thank you, Elizabeth. It, indeed, has been incredible. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

As we hung up our phones, all I could think about was the amazing feeling and experience we shared during our last dances of the night. And I'll always remember our song to be "Baby, I'm Yours" by the Arctic Monkeys. I'll always remember it to be the song I swayed to perfected bliss with the man who I can see all the beauty in the world with one look in his eyes.


End file.
